Love Can Over Come Anything
by LEPrecon captian
Summary: Legolas goes back to Mirkwood to find it compleatly destroyed and the one elf still alive resents to see him again. After she sends him away he has the same dream over and over as he stays with Aragorn in Gondor. She will come around.. R&R (after ROTK!)
1. Default Chapter

" Legolas Greenleaf, where in middle earth have you been?!?!?!" exclaimed someone as Legolas had entered Mirkwood forest.  
  
Legolas turned around, and what he saw made him smile. The person who had yelled was his childhood friend and love, Arina Silverbirch. "I'm sorry, but I was at war-" he began to explain but she cut him off.  
  
"Don't give me that! The war has been over for nearly a year!" she walked up and poked him in the chest accusingly "Why didn't you come home? What were you doing?"  
  
"Okay, okay! I was in Gondor! I decided to stay with Aragorn and Arwen for a while before I came back to Mirkwood." he explained quickly to her.  
  
"OH!!! You decided to stay in Gondor!!! Well while you were gone Mirkwood was destroyed!!!" she yelled.   
  
"What?!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Look for yourself!" she snapped.   
  
Legolas looked around the forest. The trees where cut down, some where burnt, and many dead Elvin bodies were scattered around the ground. "Oh, my gods!" he gasped.  
  
"I told you. Now, if you don't mind, I need to tend to the wounded and bury the dead...." she began to say but fell down on her knees, crying.  
  
"Arina, please, don't cry.... I..... I'm so sorry......" he stuttered. He put one arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.  
  
She pulled away from him. "Leave me alone! Get away from me! Leave! Legolas, leave me and this forest! You have forsaken your home and your people!" she screamed.   
  
"But I......."  
  
"LEAVE!" she yelled.  
  
"If that is what you wish." he turned and left the forest.  
  
~~~~~~~THE PALACE OF GONDOR~~~~~~~  
  
"Legolas, what brings you back to Gondor?" Aragorn asked his elvish friend.  
  
"Hmmm..... You could say I was forbidden to enter Mirkwood again by a friend.... or so I thought she was. During the year after the war Mirkwood was completely destroyed." he explained to Aragorn with a sound of pain in his voice.  
  
"Destroyed? Who would have the audacity to destroy a dwelling of elves?" Arwen asked, looking clearly concerned at that bit on information.   
  
"I don't know, My Lady." he answered in a dull monotone.  
  
"Who removed you from your home land, Legolas?" Aragorn asked him.  
  
"My childhood friend and the beholder of my heart, Arina Silverbirch....." he let out a deep sigh.  
  
"Oh, Legolas, I'm sorry...." Aragorn put a hand on Legolas' shoulder.  
  
"I will be fine I guess it just wasn't meant to be...." he closed his eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~3 WEEKS LATER~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~IN HIS DREAMS~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Legolas, come with me!" Arina smiled at him and pulled him to a part of Mirkwood that was covered in luscious white flowers. "Look at them Legolas aren't they beautiful?"  
  
He wanted so much to speak to her and tell her that he loved her, but she was slowly growing farther and farther away from him.   
  
"Legolas! Legolas! Don't leave me! LEGOLAS!" she screamed, but was then silenced.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas bolted up in bed. "NO!" he yelled into the night. Slowly he looked around he was still in one of the guest bed rooms in the Palace of Gondor. He had been having the same dream ever since he saw her again.  
  
"Legolas! Legolas, are you ok!" Aragorn ran into Legolas' room.  
  
"I'm fine...... It was just a dream......." he gasped for breath wiping sweat from his forehead.   
  
"The same one? About her?"  
  
"Yes....." He put his head in his hands and cried. "Its the same dream every night............" 


	2. still no chapter title

~~~~~~BACK IN MIRKWOOD~~~~~~  
  
"I don't love him... I can do with out him" Arina began paceing around the ruined Palace of Mirkwood. "He had forsaken his people in his absence... I can't love him...." sits down on the steps and sighs. "Stupid, stupid Legolas" curses him under her breath.   
  
"My Lady, someone wishes to see you." said a gaurd who had just walked up to her.  
  
"Who is it?" she asked slowly  
  
"Lady Arwen daughter of Elrond"  
  
"Send her in"   
  
The gaurd nodded and walked off.  
  
Moments later Arwen walked up to her. "Arina, please, listen to me. Legolas realy wishes to see you. Why do you believe that it was his fault that Mirkwood was destroyed?"  
  
Arina looked up at Arwen. "He sayed away for so long he could have come back but he decided to stay in Gondor after the war. While he was there the last of the orcs destroyed the forest!" she exclamed.  
  
"Will you at the very least talk to him one last time?" Arwen tryed to change Arina's mind  
  
"Why should I? What do I owe him?" she asked stubornly.  
  
"He loves you. You know that, don't you?"   
  
"He should have come straight back..... but he probably forgot......." Arina bit back tears.   
  
"You love him too.... I can feel it."  
  
"I do not.... I can't love him." Her tears had now started to flow uncheked. "I do love him, Arwen....... You are right....."  
  
"I know. I shall take you to him. Come now." Arwen pulled Arina of the steps and whistled. Two horses came. "Come lets go."  
  
"Okay...."  
  
They rode of into the morning light headed for Gondor.  
  
~~~~~~~THE PALACE OF GONDOR~~~~~~~  
  
When Arina and Arwen rode up Aragorn and Legolas were in the front of the palace dueling with swords.   
  
"Men..." they said in unison.  
  
"Legolas............" Arina called softly. Her voice carried over the distance between them.  
  
Legolas sudenly became emobal. "Arina........." he slowly turned around and saw her.  
  
Arina hopped from the horse, and ran twards him.  
  
He took her in his arms and twirled her around "You have come back to me."  
  
"I could never leave you for long..... I would be torn up inside"  
  
"I love you Arina...."  
  
"I know......"  
  
Hope you liked that! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! 


	3. AUTHOR NOTE

ok my next chapter might take me awhile (im having a compleat and total writers block) if you have any ideas for a new chapter tell me my email is artemisfowlsgurl@yahoo.com  
  
-thanks  
  
Ariel 


End file.
